enciclopedia_della_sunnafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Zaynab bint Khuzayma
Zaynab bint Khuzayma (in arabo: زينب بنت خزيمة‎; 595 – Medina, 626) è stata la quinta moglie del profeta Muhammad e fu soprannominata Umm al-Masakin, ossia "Madre dei poveri". A causa della sua morte precoce, di Zaynab si conosce poco rispetto alle altre mogli di Muhammad.Amr Khaled, The Mothers of the Believers: Zaynab Bint KhuzaymaRasoulallah.net, Lady Zainab bint Khozaima Vita Vi sono dubbi sull'età in cui Zaynab - che non apparteneva ai B. Quraysh ma ai Banū Hilāl - sposò il Profeta, perché se alcuni dicono fosse quasi trentenne,Awde, Nicholas. "Women in Islam", 2000. p. 10 altri sostengono che avesse invece 48 anni. Descritta come molto bella fisicamente fu però nota più per il suo carattere "compassionevole" e ricco di "pietà" per i poveri.Ibn Hisham, The Life of the Prophet, Libro IV. cap. 833.Ria Kloppenborg, Female stereotypes in religious traditions, p. 89Marriage to Daughter-in-law Zaynab era stata sposata prima di Muhammad a Tufayl ibn Harith, che la ripudiòM. Mukkaram Ahmed, s.v. «Zaynab bint Khuzayma», in: The Encyclopaedia of Islam, 2005. p. 141 o che le premorì. Zaynab sposò allora il fratello maggiore del defunto marito, 'Ubayda ibn al-Harith. Nel 624 'Ubayda morì a causa delle ferite ricevute nella battaglia di Badr, e Zaynab fu costretta a vivere poveramente. Ibn Kathir, nella sua al-Sira al-nabawiyya, afferma che il primo marito di Zaynab era stato Husayn ibn al-Harith e che il secondo marito si chiamava Jahsh ibn Riyab, che cadde nella battaglia di Uhud.Ibn Kathir, The Life of the Prophet Muhammad, p. 419 Esistono tradizioni contraddittorie circa le proposte di matrimonio ricevute e circa il fatto che ad esse Zaynab avesse contrapposto un suo rifiuto.Said Abdullah Saif Hatimy, Woman in Islam, 1979. p. 105 Alcune fonti citano un suo terzo matrimonio e la morte anche di questo suo eventuale terzo marito. Matrimonio con Muhammad L'anno dopo il suo matrimonio con Hafsa bint Umar,Isaba, Isti'ab, Jamhara, 262 e Tabari, III, 179K.M. Sharma, Denver Journal of International Law and Policy, "What's In a Name?", 1997. Muhammad le inviò un dono nuziale (mahr) di valore equivalente a 400 dirham o, più concretamente, a 12 once d'oro, proponendole di sposarlo.Muslim World League Journal, 1998 Si discute circa le modalità di proposta di questo matrimonio: nella al-Isaba di Ibn al-Kalbī, si afferma che il profeta abbia avanzato direttamente la proposta, mentre Ibn Hisham (che lavorò sulla primitiva e più antica biografia di Maometto, quella di Ibn Ishaq) scrisse che lo zio di lei, Qubaysa ibn 'Amr al-Hilali, abbia operato come mediatore. Si dice che il matrimonio, che fu celebrato nel corso del mese di Ramadan, aveva lo scopo di rassicurare ai suoi seguaci che i morti in battaglia non avrebbero comportato per le loro famiglie un avvenire di fame e di miseria.Antonie Wessels, A Modern Arabic Biography of Muhammad, p. 107 Zaynab fu la prima delle mogli del Profeta a non essere coreiscita.Prophet Muhammad for All, Hadrat ZainabRonald V. Bodley, The Messenger: The Wives of Mohammed, 1946. Morte Zaynab morì meno di due anni più tardi, forse addirittura due mesi dopo:Sylvia Akar, But If You Desire God and His Messenger, 2006. p. 107Barbara Stowasser, Women in the Quran, 1996. p. 87 forse nel mese di Rabīʿ al-thānī del 626. Fu così l'unica moglie a morire prima di Muhammad, a parte Khadīja. I Fu inumata nel cimitero del Baqi' al-Gharqad dal suo stesso marito. Dopo la sua morte passò vario tempo prima che Muhammad prendesse una nuova sposa, nella persona di Umm Salama, che disse: "Mi ha sposato e mi ha assegnato la stanza di Zaynab bint Khuzayma, la Madre dei poveri".Ibn Hisham, Sira, I, 345. II, 294. Tabari III, 177. al-Zubayrī, Nasab Quraysh, 316 Note Categoria:Biografie